


Watermelon Splitting

by Darkrealmist



Series: TPWLR-verse [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime, Asian Character(s), Babies, Beaches, Belonging, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Blushing, Bonding, Books, Boredom, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Children of Characters, Clouds, Colors, Comfort Food, Companion Piece, Competition, Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Daydreaming, Dessert & Sweets, Devotion, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, Dream Bubbles, Dreams, Eating, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Eskimo Kisses, Established Relationship, Eye Color, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fruit, Fun, Funny, Future Fic, Games, Gay Male Character, Growing Up, Happy, Happy Ending, Hobbies, Hope, Humor, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocence, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Joyful, Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Languages and Linguistics, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Stories, Loving Marriage, Lunch, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Martial Arts, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Names, Nature, Newborn Children, Nicknames, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Ocean, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Male Character, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Party Games, Paternal Instinct, Pet Names, Plans For The Future, Poetic, Post-Canon, Power of Words, Prequel, Protectiveness, Puns & Word Play, Questioning, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Reading, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Seaside, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Series, Sexual Orientation, Shirtless, Short, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Slash, Slice of Life, Snacks & Snack Food, Sports, Summer, Sweet, Swords, Travel, True Love, Two Fathers, Vacation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Water, Watermelons, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, Word Games, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Words, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. The Hikari-Hikawa family enjoys a tranquil afternoon at the beach.





	Watermelon Splitting

Watermelon Splitting

Author’s Note: Set prior to the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Pre-existing knowledge of details beyond the first chapter is not required to understand this fic, though appreciated. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. The Hikari-Hikawa family enjoys a tranquil afternoon at the beach.

* * *

“Oh no, I missed!”

Hikawa Tohru looked up from the book he was reading to his ponytailed six-year-old son by the gentle, cool beach waters. Hikari Raito held a wooden sword in his hands, and had just taken off his Papa’s headband, which he was using for a blindfold. He stood in his swim trunks over a very succulent, very intact watermelon plopped down atop a sheet of cardboard, sweating in the summer sun. Foiled, he kicked the hot, clumpy sand in petty complaint.

“Raito-kun, it’s Papa’s turn now,” Rockman informed.

“I know! Thank you, Rockman!” Despite the setback, the upset did nothing to diminish the boy’s good manners. He returned the bandana, as well as his whacking stick, to his father.

Netto donned his childhood keepsake, blacking out his vision. Raito came up behind his Papa, and spun him like a playground roundabout for three cycles, before patting him on the back with both palms to announce the start of the latest round.

A smile tugged at Tohru’s lips. His husband and son were playing _suikawari_ , or “watermelon splitting.” Each took turns blindfolded trying to beat open a watermelon with a bokken, and whoever did so first was declared the winner.

Netto swung the cudgel as he would a fairground mallet. At the sound of air compacting underneath his bat in the dirt – _THWAP!_ – he lifted the cloth to peek, and frowned when he realized the hit landed nowhere near its intended target.

“Better luck next time,” Rockman refereed.

Raito snickered.

The game continued past midday. Parent and child repeatedly pressed their so-called luck, alternating conks, but not once smiting their fruity foe. After that many failed attempts, a weaker man would have quit, yet Netto and Raito refused to bow out, protracting their fun. So alike were they, motivated by the same inner fire.

Tohru didn’t tire of watching, either. Growing up, it had always been a dream of his to raise a family. However, due to him coming to terms with his true self, he never thought it was a realistic outcome. Having Netto in his life as a friend was already the grandest blessing. Being able to kiss him and say he was his was sublime. Asking for any more was just plain greedy. But then, Raito was born. Tohru didn’t know how much fuller with love his heart could get until he saw those big, cherry brown eyes.

He was glad Netto was there with him to navigate the journey. The light and future coloured his world a vibrant cloudscape.

_CRACK!_

The watermelon burst into pieces.

“Ahahahaha! Hooray!” Trill bounced.

“Otosan! I won!” Raito whooped, practically flying to their blanket.

“I saw, Raicchi!”

Raito gushed at his nickname.

They rubbed noses in an Eskimo kiss that would make Iceman jealous.

Netto brought the newly bowled, splattered watermelon innards. They ate together happily, viewing the wind’s serene caress on the ocean waves. 


End file.
